The Return of the Stalker that came from the Stars
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequel to Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom Silvia is back and she wants revenge she threatens to kill Amethyst will Zim be able to save her or will he loose her like he did Crystal read and find out.


Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my eleventh story. I strongly suggest that you read the other ten in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. The order is Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, and Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom. They are all really good so don't worry. I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest character in here. Enjoy.

The Return of the Stalker That Came From the Stars

Setting 1 Zim's house

Zim and Amethyst are out of their disguises. Amethyst is sitting on the couch.

-Zim- I told you that human was no Irken. If you had just listened to me then you could of avoided all of your humiliation but no instead you just had to…

-Amethyst- Dad could you please just drop it I already feel bad enough can't you just leave me alone.

-Zim- You should feel bad Amethyst your little stunt could of seriously ruined the mission and further more… (he notices that Amethyst is headed for the door) Hey where are you going?

-Amethyst- Out I need some time to myself.

-Zim- Wait don't forget your…

-Amethyst- I know not to go out there without my disguise on dad (she says as she puts on her disguise) I'm not an idiot. (she opens the door with here disguise on and slams it behind her.)

Setting 2 Park

Amethyst is on the park side walk she is headed for her favorite place in the city. This big hill that has the perfect view of the city. She has always enjoyed looking down at the city and imaging it up in flames and people running and screaming. Usually this place helps her when she is upset but not tonight. Tonight she is really upset and not even the hill can help her. She feels like a complete idiot. And, the closer she gets to the hill the more frustrated she gets.

-Amethyst- Oh that father of mine I already feel bad enough why does he have keep rubbing it in why can't he just leave me alone for once? (she finally reaches the hill and looks out at the city) You know this is all the Hulk and that stupid announcer's fault. They shall pay for my humiliation. Mark my words when me and my father finally conquer this pathetic waste of a planet they will be the first to go. Ha-ha, Oh who am I kidding I'll never be as evil as my dad he would of never made such a stupid mistake. Why didn't I just listen to him. I guess I just couldn't help it. I just thought that I had finally found someone on this planet that could understand me. What was I thinking none of these disgusting creatures could ever hope to understand me. There's only one person on this entire plant that could understand me and that's my dad but, sometimes even he does not understand me. He's right though, he's always right about everything, I could of seriously ruined the mission with my little stunt. (Signs) Sometimes I just wish that someone would just take me away from this filthy place. (Then Amethyst gets abducted. Be careful what you wish for)

Setting 3 An Unknown Spaceship

Amethyst wakes up to find her disguise off and her hands cuffed together. She can barely see any thing.

-Amethyst- Where am I? (then an unknown Irken female comes out of the darkness)

-Irken Female- So you're Zim's daughter, frankly I expected more.

-Amethyst- What, what are you talking about? And how do you know my father? Who are you? (she struggles to phase through the cuffs)

-Irken Female- Oh don't bother trying to use your power, those cuff are specially designed to neutralize your powers and you mean to tell me that in all of your father's greatness he forgot to mention me, oh I'm so crushed.

-Amethyst- Wait I know you you're that Irken female who almost ruined my dad's life. He told me all about you. You're Silvia! What are you doing here you're supposed to be…

-Silvia- Dead! Well I'm not and assuming that I was, was a big mistake on your father's part. And you my little guest are his second most biggest mistake ever.

-Amethyst- Second? What are you talking about? Wait are you still hocked on my father. When are you going to get it through your thick head that my dad doesn't love you. He could never love you. There is only one person in his whole life that he has ever loved, besides himself, and that's my mom.

-Silvia- And you I suppose.

-Amethyst- Well I don't know about that. I mean lately I've been feeling like I'm more of a burden then a help to him.

-Silvia- Oh that's too bad well maybe he'll thank me after I destroy you.

-Amethyst- Wow now lets not get carried away you don't have to…

-Silvia- Silence you have no right to talk. You have no idea what it feels like to fall in love with some one and then find out that he's nothing but a big fat jerk.

-Amethyst- Yes I do you assume too much. I know exactly how you feel. In fact just recently I fell in love with someone and then I found out that he was nothing but a complete jerk just like you. So I know exactly how you feel and it hurts I know. So I feel sorry for you but you need to…

-Silvia- Awwa you're sweet too bad I have to destroy you. Sir (her Sir unit comes and salutes) take our little guest to the containment pod so that faze one of my revenge can begin.

-Sir- Yes Ma'am. (he starts pushing Amethyst to the pod room.)

-Amethyst- (as the sir unit was taking her away) No wait Silvia you're making a big mistake. My father will stop you at any cost.

-Silvia- Let him try Ha-ha.

Setting 4 Zim's lab

Zim is down in his lab working on some new Irken chip. The scene looks like it did when he was working on Gir guidance systems bot in the Walk of Doom episode. The chip looks a lot like that chip did although it has the Irken symbol on it. Zim is so into his work that he does not notice Gir when he comes in to the room. That is until the little Sir unit tugs on his shirt.

-Gir- A Master!

-Zim- Don't bother me Gir can't you see I'm busy? (Zim does a few more adjustments then he grabs the chip.) A ha at last I'm done. Soon all of the humans will be at my mercy. Ha-ha. (a robotic hand comes out of his Pak and grabs the chip and stores it in his Pak for safe keeping. Then Zim turns to Gir.) Ok Gir now what did you want from me?

-Gir- What do you mean?

-Zim- (Signs) Why did you bother me while I was working that's what I mean.

-Gir- Oh! Wait don't tell me I know this one (he starts hitting his head and making weird noises)

-Zim- Gir!

-Gir- Oh yeah. Where's little master we were so posed to go dancing tonight. She got a new CD and we where going to dance the night away. (He starts dancing) Dance. Dance. Dance.

-Zim- Gir I don't need a demonstration seas what you're doing. (Gir stops and salutes in duty mode) Good, and as for Amethyst I'm sure she's around here some where. Are you sure you looked every where?

-Gir- Yes, wait I don't know.

-Zim- (signs) Computer did Amethyst ever return to the base after she left earlier.

-Computer- No master and she has been gone for a full two hours.

-Gir- Why (starts crying and hitting the floor)

-Zim- Gir silence! (Gir salutes in Duty mode and then Zim heads for the elevator) Hmm two hours that is so not like Amethyst usually she comes back after one hour. (he steps into the elevator) Hmm maybe I shouldn't of been so hard on her. I mean she is still just learning I can't expect her to reach my perfection in such a short amount of time. (He comes out of the toilet) What if something happened to her, I should probably go out and look for her. (he puts his disguise on and heads out of the kitchen.) Gir!

-Gir- Yes sir (he salutes in his doggy suit)

-Zim- Gir I'm going out to go look for Amethyst you stay here and guard the base.

-Gir- Awwa can't I come too?

-Zim- No Gir you can't come with me.

-Gir- Oh please let me come. (he grabs on Zim's shirt) Please! Please! Please!

-Zim- Gir release my shirt at once you're not coming and that's final do you understand me Gir? (Gir releases Zim's shirt and runs off crying) (Zim signs and grabs the door knob. But then the screen where his Green Monkey picture is goes all fuses. Zim looks at it) Gir what did you do?

-Silvia- (her image appears on the screen) Hello Zim.

-Zim- Huh Silvia what are you doing on my frequency you're supposed to be…

-Silvia- Dead, well as you can plainly see I'm not. Actually I suppose I should thank you Zim if your robot hadn't turned my into a complete moron, which took me forever to fix thank you very much, then he would of never hit the teleportation button that activated our teleporter watches that saved me and him at the last minute. But there was a slight casualty you see since there were no coordinates set in we were teleporter to an unknown planet. I had no idea where I was and I thought all hope was lost. But I did not give up and then when I finally fixed everything and was completely ready to go I was so excited to see you again. That is until I found out about you and that Utopian girl. (an image of Crystal appears next to Silvia) What do you even see in her Zim she's not even that pretty?

-Zim- Yes yes so now I suppose that you want to try and capture me again and force me to be with you bla bla big deal.

-Silvia- Oh no Zim I don't want you any more you've broken my heart one too many times now I want revenge.

-Zim- You're after revenge.

-Silvia- Yes I just said that, man you have a problem with listening Zim.

-Zim- Yes yes but could you please hurry up I'm very busy right now and I don't have time for your stupidity.

-Silvia- Oh Zim Zim Zim so quick to push someone away even when that someone may have something of interest to you.

-Zim- Ha you've got nothing on me what could you possibly posses that would be of any interest to me? Be gone with you.

-Silvia- That's where you're wrong Zim I think you would be quit interested in this. (the camera turns to where you can see Amethyst in a containment field her arms and legs are trapped and she is surrounded by this purple goop)

-Zim- Huh Amethyst release her at once she's got nothing to do with this.

-Silvia- Oh so now you listen to me figures, but no I don't think I will release her Zim she is a very important part in my revenge. You see Zim I am going to take away from you the two most important things in your life. Your peruses daughter will be the first to go and it shouldn't be very long for she is contained in the deadly goop of doom which is deadly to all Mixes and Utopians she will be dead in 10 hours. After that I'm coming after the Earth destroying your entire mission will make my revenge all the sweater and there's…

-Zim- (is basically laughing his head off at this point)

-Silvia- And what may I ask is so funny?

-Zim- You could never destroy the Earth you're not qualified enough and as for Amethyst don't think for a minute that I will just let you destroy her. Your plan will fall at the soupier hands of Zim.

-Silvia- So you think but I have come prepared for you in fact this message comes with a little bones that I think you'll find quit interesting it has an Irken technology virus feature that should activate right about now bye. (Zim base turns to rubble because the virus basically turned every thing to rubble including Zim's ship)

-Gir- (comes out of the rubble in his doggy suit) Woo do that again.

-Zim- (comes out of the rubble in his disguise) Gir this is serious. Amethyst is in trouble and the mission is in japery. We can't allow Silvia to ruin my life again. (a little device comes out of his Pak and into his hands) It's a good thing I made special modifications on the repair bot before this chaose happened. (he puts the thing of the ground and it activates it is like this tiny little robot) Repair bot start fixing the base at once. (the robot salutes and goes to work) Excellent he should have the base up and running by the time we get back. Gir, Minimoose lets go we have work to do.

Setting 4 Dib's house

Dib is on the ruff he has that same devise we saw him use in the first episode.

-Dib- Come on out you alien scum where are you I know I detected a new frequency on my scanner so come on out and face me. (signs and takes off the headphones) Oh who am I kidding it's probably just Zim doing something stupid. Mark my words Zim you and that evil little daughter of yours will never take over the world not on my watch (he hears a crash coming from the garage) Huh what was that.

-Zim- Gir I told you to be quiet.

-Dib- Zim? (he goes to the garage and opens it to find Zim and the gang trying to steal Dib's ship) Zim what are you doing here? (he gets in front of the ship) Get away from my ship it's mine.

-Zim- I need to commandeer this vassal Dib so get out of my way. (he pushes Dib out of his way)

-Dib- (He gets right back in Zim's way) No way Zim this is my ship go use your own.

-Zim- This ship is Irken property and since I am an Irken it is technically mine so get out of my way vile stink creature.

-Dib- That makes no since Zim this is my ship. I fixed it, I work on it, so it's mine go use your own already.

-Zim- I can't my base and ship were destroyed all right (he covers his mouth realizing that he might of said too much)

-Dib- What? Ha-ha. You mean you where stupid enough to destroy your own base and ship that was really stupid of you Zim but thanks you saved me the trouble.

-Zim- No I was not stupid enough to destroy my own base and ship how dare you insult the all powerful Zim. Silvia's back stupid human she is the one that destroyed my ship and base not me. She threatens to destroy my mission, your planet, and Amethyst so I need the use of your ship so get out of my way for the last time filthy slug. (he grabs Dib and throws him to the side and gets into the ship.)

-Dib- Wait Zim I won't let the Earth's fait rest in your hands I'm coming too.

-Zim- Ha I don't need your help so why should I take you?

-Dib- Oh I don't know maybe it's because I'm the only one with the pass codes to make the ship actually work.

-Zim- Curse you, all right fine, get in here, and lets go. (Dib gets in to the ship and the gang flies off)

Setting 5 inside Dib's ship

Dib is driving the ship Zim and the gang are no longer in their disguises. Zim has a tracker in his hands.

-Dib- Zim are you sure that that track of yours is going to help us find Silvia?

-Zim- Of course it will Dib do not question Zim. Silvia made one fatally flaw by calling me because now we can us the signal that I savaged from the lab to track her down and stop her evil plan.

-Dib- And how are we going to do that?

-Zim- (he puts the tracker down which looks like the same thing he used in Dib's ship rising episode) Ha-ha I've got a little surprise for her and with it she will know why you never mess with Invader Zim Ha-ha!

Setting 6 Silvia's ship

Silvia is looking at her control panel and Amethyst's container is in front of her too.

-Silvia- Excellent soon Amethyst will be dead and then I can begin destroying the Earth with my doom's day weapon my revenge will be so sweet. Zim shall know the true meaning of pain if I have anything to say about it Ha-ha.

-Zim- (Burst throw the door) It's over Silvia release Amethyst your second rate attempt at destroying my life is all in vain. Ha-ha!

-Silvia- Huh Zim but how did you, never mind I should of known that you would never give up not without a fight that is. But no I will never release Amethyst you will pay for what you did to me.

-Zim- Oh get over it all ready. I never loved you and I never will you where one of the most annoying people in my life and you will pay. (He use his spider legs to push off the ground and on top of Silvia. They start rolling around away form the machine and start fighting)

-Silvia- So it's an old fashion Irken battle you want huh. Good (she kicks him off and he falls to the side. And then Silvia gets up on her own spider legs) But it is all pointless you know after all I did always beat you in Irken combat training.

-Zim- (he gets up with his spider legs) You could never defeat the amazing Zim I merely let you win.

-Silvia- Oh sure you did Zim, yeah you just let me beat you, oh sure you did, yeah right.

-Zim- Silence!! (he jumps on top of her and they begin to fight once more)

While the two Irkens fight like crazy Dib sneaks over to the control panel and tries to find the switch to release Amethyst. After a few minutes of fighting poor Zim gets pushed across the room and into the wall. He slides down to the ground he looks really beat up.

-Silvia- Ha I told you, you would never beat me Zim. You might as well give up you can't possibly win. You might of had a chance though if you had not come alone, but then again you never were that good at excepting help form others. Now you will pay for what you did to me Ha-ha

-Silvia's computer- Security breach intruder detected.

-Silvia- What the? (After the computer spoke almost on queue Dib landed on top of Zim since he had just been badly shocked by the security when he pushed that last button he pushed) Well well this is interesting so you didn't come alone after all Zim. I'm very impressed but it is too late now you shall both pay for the previous failure you have caused upon me. Ha-ha

-Zim- Inferior human you've ruined every thing get off of me. (he pushes Dib off of him. And stands up and brushes himself off) I should of know better then to let a stupid human do an Irken's job. (he takes out a plasma gun from his pocket and points it at Silvia)

-Silvia- Wait Zim don't do anything stupid that plasma gun could destroy us all. What are you going to do with that?

-Zim- Something I should of done a long time ago. (he fires and it kills Silvia. Mahahahahahahah!! Got you no that didn't happen what happened was that Zim amid for the top layer of the ship and rubble fell on top of Silvia)

-Silvia- Oh no not again (the rubble lands on top of her)

-Zim- (he puts the gun away and walks over to the control panel. He is about to press the same button that Dib had pushed a second ago.)

-Dib- Wait Zim not that button.

-Zim- Silence Earth scum do not question Zim. (Dib ducks his head ready for another explosion. But when Zim pushes the button all that happened was that Amethyst was set free. Zim went over and picked his daughter up and turned to Dib) Anymore stupid comments Dib?

-Dib- But…I…you…how did you…what just happened…I don't under stand…

-Zim- Be quiet Gir Minimoose!!

-Gir- (He comes from what seems like no where and salutes in duty mode) Yes sir.

-Minimoose- (same thing) Meep

-Zim- Judging by the reaction of the security I would conclude that you have completed your task.

-Gir- Yes sir (back to normal) it was fun.

-Zim- Good lets get out of here. (they start running back to the ship)

-Dib- But Zim what about Silvia?

-Zim- We don't have to worry about her any more. Ha-ha.(they leave in the ship.)

-Silvia- (she comes out of the pile and brushes her self off) I never thought Zim would go to such lengths, but he did make a mistake when he underestimated me again. (she heads over to her ship's tv screen to try and locate their ships.) I can still destroy him he will not escape. Ha-ha (an image of Zim and Dib in two different ships appears on her screen) Oh that little rat he took my last escape pod how dare he. Why didn't he just use the ship he came in to escape? Oh well computer lock on to theirs ships and destroy them.

-Silvia's computer- Yes ma'am self destruct activated.

-Silvia- Wait what no computer I didn't say self destruct.

-Silvia's computer- Ship will self destruct in 20 seconds.

-Silvia- No stop what is wrong with you? (just then a red Irken symbol appears on her screen it flashes on and off) No Zim what have you done? (Her ship explodes)

-Note to the audience- For those of you who are wondering what exactly Zim did to Silvia's ship allow me to explain. He had order Gir and Minimoose, well mostly Minimoose, to put the chip that he was working on earlier into Silvia's computer. The chip was a viruses chip kind of like the one Silvia used on Zim only a little different. The chip made it so that any command Silvia gave to the computer after they left would result in a self destruct explosion. It also deactivated the security that is why Zim did not get shocked like Dib did when he pushed the button. The virus had no effect on the escape pods so that is why Zim took the last one to insure that he did not have to deal with Silvia ever again. Any way I just wanted to clear that up for you lets get back to the story.

Setting 7 Zim's house.

Zim is in his disguise standing out side his door Dib is there too.

-Zim-That's the last we'll see of her no one crosses Zim no one. Ha-ha

-Dib- So she's really dead this time?

-Zim- Yes no one could of escaped that explosion Ha-ha. And Amethyst is ok she was not exposed to the serum for too long. So despite your failure in completing your part of the mission she will be fine.

-Dib- Well maybe if your robots hadn't taken so long to put the chip in I would of never gotten shock by the security and then…

-Zim- Silence be gone with you I have no further use for you inferior human. (Dib starts to leave) Wait just one more thing gnomes search him. (the gnomes attack Dib)

-Dib- No not again. (the gnomes find a camera and give it to Zim)

-Zim- Ha I knew you had a camera when are you going to learn that you can never defeat Invader Zim? Ha-ha. (he smashes the camera)

-Dib- Nooo (Zim goes into the house still laughing) Laugh know space monster but now that I know your weakness you will never take over the earth not on my watch Ha-ha (the gnomes start shooting Dib) Owa stop it that hurt Ahh… (he runs off)

-Zim- Ha-ha (he watches the gnomes shoot at Dib from the window and laughs because it is so funny)

-Amethyst- (she walks in to the room and rubes her eyes she is not in her disguise) Dad.

-Zim- Amethyst what are you doing up you need your rest get back into bed.

-Amethyst- I'm sorry Dad I almost ruined everything for you. Maybe you should just let the Utopian's raise me. I'm nothing more then a burden to you after all.

-Zim- (signs) First of all Amethyst it is not the Utopian's job to raise you it's mine. And second of all don't think for a minute that I don't want you around. You're my daughter sure you do things that are questionable and weird at times but you're still learning and I can accept that. And you could never be a burden to me now get back in bed that's an order. (by the way yes it is true that Irkens don't need sleep but Mixes and Utopian do and since Amethyst is a Mix she needs just as much sleep as we do just a little note for you readers out their)

-Amethyst- O.k. (she starts to head back down to her room while Zim removes his disguise then she runs up and hugs him) I love you Daddy.

-Zim- (he has his disguise off at first he resist the hug but then he joins Amethyst by hugging her back) I love you too Amethyst.

The end.

Awwa wasn't that a cute ending. Looks like Zim really does care for Amethyst he was very close to loosing her but I would not dare kill off Amethyst like I did Crystal I like her character too much. Any way I hope you liked it send me plenty of reviews. And be on the look out for my next one Pool of Horrors coming soon to a computer near you but until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!


End file.
